


Mars Icarus

by Creecket



Series: Reader-Inserts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Astronauts, Astronomy, Epic Friendship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Real Events, Inspired by film, Plot, Recovery, Science Fiction, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creecket/pseuds/Creecket
Summary: Cree/Cricket is the name, and world building is my game!Please read this note, as this will (hopefully) be the only authors note until the end of the book.I would like people to keep in mind a few major things, first off.1 )     The romance is not the main focus of this story, while Sans and the Reader are technically the main characters. The friendship part of their relationship will be touched into more when it comes to them, because thats what I believe helps build healthypartnerships.2 )     This won't be a lot like other fanfics once the story progresses. (To be read through context clues) Most of the "typical problems" that the reader would step in and then they get solved either won't happen or already have been solved.3 )     The primary focus is about recovery. Expect jokes, japes, serious talk, and fluff.4 )     There will not be direct "smut" in this book. That is due to my beliefs on sexual activities during a developing relationship not being healthy. I apologize if any of you were wanting that.5 )     Pre-written story! I have a whole journal were I storyboard my planned books and chapters, it is unlikely there will be major changes. Don't ask for anything to change (please)!6 )     This dude is a student, and while I have free time, writing is not my only pass-time.7 )     I'm writing this as if I were writing a actual sic-fi novel. In fact, this is inspired off a original story idea that was adapted to fan fiction for my enjoyment/testing the waters. So don't repost this story on other sites, and let me know if you see any reposts!Feel free to ask questions! Im up for critiques and mentions of mistakes in my writing, so please let me know if you see anything. However, keep in mind (for questions) if I have to either be vague or say i can't answer if it has to do with plot/personal life.If your upset about certain aspects of the story, feel free to say so! Just be mindful of your wording, as your intent can be seen as different through a screen.Just want to chat/rant? Thats fine to! I'll do my best to jump in when I can!I hope you enjoy the rest of the book. Whether your reading along as I post or once this story is complete.





	Mars Icarus

Currently posting this as the writing of this story is taking way to long because life exists. 

Don't want my work to be deleted so I am posting this for now. It will change. Thank you for your time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cree/Cricket is the name, and world building is my game!
> 
> Please read this note, as this will (hopefully) be the only authors note until the end of the book.
> 
> I would like people to keep in mind a few major things, first off.
> 
> 1 ) The romance is not the main focus of this story, while Sans and the Reader are technically the main characters. The friendship part of their relationship will be touched into more when it comes to them, because thats what I believe helps build healthy  
partnerships.
> 
> 2 ) This won't be a lot like other fanfics once the story progresses. (To be read through context clues) Most of the "typical problems" that the reader would step in and then they get solved either won't happen or already have been solved.
> 
> 3 ) The primary focus is about recovery. Expect jokes, japes, serious talk, and fluff.
> 
> 4 ) There will not be direct "smut" in this book. That is due to my beliefs on sexual activities during a developing relationship not being healthy. I apologize if any of you were wanting that.
> 
> 5 ) Pre-written story! I have a whole journal were I storyboard my planned books and chapters, it is unlikely there will be major changes. Don't ask for anything to change (please)!
> 
> 6 ) This dude is a student, and while I have free time, writing is not my only pass-time.
> 
> 7 ) I'm writing this as if I were writing a actual sic-fi novel. In fact, this is inspired off a original story idea that was adapted to fan fiction for my enjoyment/testing the waters. So don't repost this story on other sites, and let me know if you see any reposts!
> 
> Feel free to ask questions! Im up for critiques and mentions of mistakes in my writing, so please let me know if you see anything. However, keep in mind (for questions) if I have to either be vague or say i can't answer if it has to do with plot/personal life.
> 
> If your upset about certain aspects of the story, feel free to say so! Just be mindful of your wording, as your intent can be seen as different through a screen.
> 
> Just want to chat/rant? Thats fine to! I'll do my best to jump in when I can!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the rest of the book. Whether your reading along as I post or once this story is complete.


End file.
